


Run

by brzuya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brzuya/pseuds/brzuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata thinks a lot about Kageyama. When Kageyama randomly kisses him on the way to a run...what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

It's a Saturday, and the volleyball team is going for a three mile run. Hinata smiles in the mirror. Excited for the run. He loves running. Especially with the team. Especially with Kageyama…

Whatever he thinks of seems to go back to Kageyama always. It's terrible, he thinks grabbing his bag, and heading out. He sees Kageyama walking towards him. “Yo” Hinata says looking at his tight workout clothes. Kageyama looks so good. Hinata is suddenly pulled back to reality. “You checking me out or something?” Kageyama says looking at Hinata. He's eyes go up and down looking at Kageyama. “Huh?” Hinata says looking confused. He blushes realising how he was checking him out. “You wish” he says trying to cover up. He gives Kageyama a little push, and he ends up tripping. “Kageyama” Hinata yells out grabbing his hand, before he fell. “Close one” Hinata says before seeing Kageyama looking at him different than he usually does. 

 

They're both just staring at each other, hands still interlocked. Kageyama's face is flushed..that doesn't happen often. Hinata notices, and thinks about doing something. Suddenly Hinata feels something warm on his lips. Kageyama's lips crash with Hinata's. Hinata doesn't know how to react. His eyes bulge, but he soon relaxes kissing Kageyama back. He pulls away what feels like hours, but probably was thirty seconds. Kageyama avoids eye contact. Too embarrassed to look at Hinata. “We got to go. We’ll be late.” He says grabbing his bag, and starting to walk. Hinata follows flustered. They're still holding hands…Hinata stops walking. “Kageyama..What??” he says questioning everything. Kageyama shrugs not knowing really what to say. He lets go of Hinata's hand, and looks at his watch. “WE HAVE TO GO” he yells, starting to sprint. Hinata sighs, and starts sprinting as well. He catches up with Kageyama wanting to ask him a millions of questions. “Let's take a short cut” Kageyama says. He runs through a parking lot. Hinata following blindly. 

Hinata suddenly trips on a curb. He falls fast. Resulting in blood streaming from his nose. He doesn't see Kageyama anywhere. He just wants to sob like a baby. He sits up examining the many bruises on his legs and arms. “Shit” he says. How I’m I going to run like this. He wipes his nose looking at his hand covered in blood. He feels tear come down, He's a mess. Shirt bloody mixed with tears. He sees Kageyama running back. “Hey you coming?” He says halfway to him. Hinata doesn't know what to say. “N-no” Hinata cries moaning in pain. Kageyama runs closer to him. “Holy shit” he says staring at Hinata. 

 

Hinata brings his legs to his chest. “I had a accident” Hinata says putting his head down. Kageyama sits down next to Hinata and pulls him into his arms. Hinata's blood drips down on Kageyama’s shirt. Kageyama takes his shirt off and pulls Hinatas head up. Wiping all the blood off his face, saying nothing. “Want to ride on my back?” Kageyama bends over. Why is Kageyama being so nice to Hinata? Well he did just fall on his face. Hinata climes on Kageyama, and lays his head down on him. 

Hinata must of fallen asleep because he wakes up in a familiar bed. “Kageyama?” Hinata says with his shirt still off. Hinata sits up. “I told the Captian about what happened.” Hinata nods looking down. He's in one of Kageyama's old shirts. “Kageyama..Why did you kiss me earlier?” Hinata says thinking about it. “Uh…There's no good reason. I just wanted to kiss you.” He says looking down. Hinata blushes. “Kiss me now.” Hinata says quietly. Kageyama walks towards the bed, and pecks Hinata on the lips. 

Hinata sighs. “Is it bad I want you?” “U-uhh” Kageyama stutters. He walks to the bed. He ruffles Hinata's hair looking how cute he is. Did he really just say that? Kageyama wraps his arms around him. He kisses him this time moving his tongue with Hinata's. Hinata lets out a load moan. He pulls away. “I’m sorry” he says not knowing what to do. He feels so good, and wants to keep going. But doesn't want to make noises. Kageyama whispers in his ear. “ I want to hear you. Even louder” He gets up on Hinata. Starting to kiss his neck. Hinata moans again, looking at Kageyama's massive buldge. Hinata wants to make him feel good. He sits up clashing his mouth with him. He brings his hand down fondeling his penis reaching in his pants. He feels his warm dick and touches the head. Kageyama lets out a groan. Hinata feels his buldge now. He licks his fingers and touches Kageyama again. He looks up and sees him shaking. “Keep going” He says. Hinata now puts his mouth on his head licking around. He doesn't know what to do now. This is his first sex expirence. He puts his head down and attempts to deep throat. He gags, and pushes away. “Hinata are you okay?” Kageyama says staring at him coughing like a maniac. Hinata feels like disappearing. He's mortified. He fucked this up. His face feels so hot. Kageyama comforts him by bringing him to his chest. “Hinata it's okay” he says softly. “We can do this again whenever.” He pulls up his pants, and lays down and spoons Hinata softly brushing his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to give me kudos if u like this fic!!


End file.
